Terlanjur Cinta
by Chokyulate23
Summary: kembali dengan fic ga bermutu. pendek. jelek. bad summary. GA SUKA? GA USAH BACA! mind to RnR? mohon maaf jika fic ini sangatlah PENDEK. ngerjain hanya dalam waktu 15 menit. mohon dimaklumi. penggunaan bahasa yang tidak teratur.


Annyeong haseo chingu ^^

Tsu kembali dengan penname berbeda dan membawakan cerita fic yang tidak bermutu lagi nih ^-^

Meskipun fic buatan Tsu jelek, tapi Tsu tidak menyerah untuk belajar membuat fic.

Tsu mau minta kritik dan saran dari senpai yang sudah berpengalaman di dunia perfanfictionan untuk menilai fic Tsu kali ini.

Tsu sekarang membawakan fic bertema angst kembali, dan kali ini songfic yang mungkin-akan-sangat-tidak-terasa angst-nya.

Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Rossa ft Pasha yg judulnya Terlanjur cinta. Lagu ini juga mengisahkan kisah percintaan sang author sih XP –curcol-

Daripada banyak omong, mending langsung ke storynya aja deh ^-^

.

.

Disclaimer: Kishimoto

Rate: K? ato T? O.o?

Pair: SasuNaru

Genre: angst, romance

Warning: Yaoi, Sho-ai, ancur, gaje, typo dimana-mana, abal, jelek, alur kecepetan, Naruto POV, songfic, sisanya anda yang menilai _ _"

**BAGI YANG TIDAK SUKA DENGAN Y-A-O-I PERGI JAUH2! –**lempar mercon-

**Terlanjur Cinta**

**By**

**KitsuneCitrusBlossom**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu terus berjalan, semakin meambah cerita kehidupan kita berdua.

Dan juga, semakin menambah rasa yang kurasakan ini, perasaan yang seharusnya tidak pernah kurasakan. Karna hanya membuatku sakit.

Dan semakin lama semakin membuat belenggu dalam kisah perjalanan ini.

Jutaan cerita yang terangkai selama ini, hanya membuat dilema. Apakah kau itu mengerti? Mengerti bahwa perasaanku ini tidak akan pernah terhapuskan. Perasaan cinta yang hanya untukmu.

.

**Waktu bergulir**

**Lambat merantai langkah perjalanan kita**

**Berjuta cerita terukir dalam menjadi sebuah dilema**

**Mengertikah engkau**

**Perasaanku tak terhapuskan**

.

Aku menangis, menangis melihatmu, melihatmu yang bahkan tak pernah melihatku, kau melihatku hanya sebagai rival, hanya sebagai rival.

Sasuke…

Tetesan yang membahasi hatiku ini, meskipun terasa dingin, tapi hanya menambah rasa sakit di hatiku. Membuat luka yang ada di hati ini menjadi sakit.

Aku..

Aku selalu bertahan diatas perasaan cinta yang hancur. Perasaan yang rapuh. Aku selalu berdiri diatas perasaan itu. Meski harus merasakan sakit.

Tapi apa yang sudah menjadi pilihanku, perasaan yang ku genggam, tidak akan mudah lepas begitu saja. Akan kuja perasaan ini. Ya, akan kujaga..

.

**Mau menangis**

**Tetes embun membasahi mata hatiku**

**Mencoba bertahan diatas puing-puing cinta yang t'lah rapuh**

**Apa yang ku gengam**

**Tak mudah untuk aku lepaskan**

.

Aku sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta kepadamu Sasuke, perasaan ini tumbuh begitu saja sejak dulu. Dan semakin waktu berjalan, semakin besar perasaanku padamu..

Telah aku berikan segenap perasaanku dan seeluruh hatiku bahkan jiwaku untukmu.

Yapi mengapa Sasuke? Mengapa kau menanyakannya baru sekarang? Saat ini. Detik ini?

Padahal kutunggu dari dulu. Dari dulu Sasuke..

.

"Naruto, kau.. mencintaiku?"

"sudah dari dulu Sasuke.. sudah dari dulu."

.

**Aku terlanjur cinta kepadamu**

**Dan t'lah kuberikan seluruh hatiku**

**Tapi mengapa baru kini kau pertanyakan**

**Cintaku..**

.

Aku sangat tidak mengerti Sasuke. Tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

Apa kekuranganku? Dan apa salahku?

Heh.. aku lupa. Kita sesama jenis. Kau tidak mungkin menyukaiku.

Tidak akan pernah.

Dan kita itu rival. Karna aku anak yang berisik. Dan selalu cari masalah padamu.

Ingin aku salahkan perasaan ini.

Tapi sudah terlambat.

Karena, jika aku sudah sekali cinta, aku akan tetap cinta.

Jadi, aku akan tetap mencintaimu.

Meski kita tidak akan pernah bersatu, Sasuke…

.

**Kini terlambat sudah untuk dipersalahkan**

**Karena sekali cinta**

**Aku tetap cinta**

.

Fin~

.

.

.

Gimana? Nambah jelek ya?

Yahh… mungkin memang aku ga berbekat jadi author. ==b

Pendek kah? O.o

Pasti iya =='

Ga bisa bikin yg panjang nih..

Hiks.. hiks.. aku gagal QAQ –gegulungan-

Mana abis jatoh dari motor. Sakit deh TwT –curcol-

Yaaaaaaa~ ga tau mau ngomong apa nih ._. –bingung-

Untuk readers yang baik hati

Tolong Riview ya ^-^

Yg Riview, didoain dapet pahala ^-^b

Udah deh, mending aku pergi. Jaa~

Jangan lupa riview! XD

BOOFFT! –menghilang-


End file.
